


the best worst day

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point destiny makes sure that Pippy and Tara meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best worst day

Her alarm clock went off far too early, pulling Pippy from the wonderful dream she’d been having. With a groan she shut it and stood up to get ready, wishing she could have just had a few more minutes to stay in that dream land where her shower wasn’t too cold and there was a warm embrace of a lover behind her.

 

But reality woke her up with its freezing cold water coming from her shower that still hadn’t been fixed by her landlord yet. She scrubbed through it quickly and could already feel a headache coming on as the day went on.

 

Sure enough things just got worse and she was glad when she got the text from Rosie that suggested they meet for dinner because with her luck that day she’d just have burned it.

 

“Where is it?” Pippy muttered to herself, scrambling through her purse and feeling like she was about to cry from the frustration of it all. Her wallet was nowhere to be seen but she had paid for a coffee early that day so it must have been somewhere.

 

Her cab was going to be there any minute too and she glanced upwards towards the street, anxious. She tried once again to find her wallet and patted herself down just in case and was tempted to even check under the car next to her or the street drain if she had to when the cab pulled up in front of her.

 

Pippy bit her lip and leaned down to talk to the driver, “I’m so sorry,” She began, running a hand through her hair, “I just lost my wallet and…” She wasn’t sure what she could say after that but the driver certainly wasn’t impressed, giving her a nasty look and driving off without another word.

 

Her shoulders dropped as she considered her options and her best case was getting a hold of Rosie and asking him to pick her up since her bus pass had also been in her wallet. She had no way of getting home without it since she lived on the other side of town and with an annoyed sigh she pinched her nose and gathered some of her patience.

 

“Here,” A voice said in front of her and Pippy blinked to see a twenty dollar bill being thrust at her.

 

“Uh,” She was about to question it when she looked up and her mouth remained open as she just stared at the woman in front of her.

 

Warm hazel eyes met Pippy’s and there was a slight crinkle around the edges to show that the other woman was smiling.

 

She should have smiled back except that Pippy couldn’t stop staring because it was like she knew this woman, that there was a connection there and instantly her mind transporter her to her dream earlier that morning where everything was fine.

 

“Are you okay?” The woman asked, her smile fading in the wake of her concern and she peered at Pippy while biting her lip. It drew Pippy’s attention and she wondered exactly what it would be like to kiss her there and then. If anything that made the woman more worried and she repeated her early question, even raising her hand as though to prepare to catch Pippy just in case.

 

Pippy took a deep breath and offered her most flirtatious smile, “I am now.” That caught the other woman off guard but then she too began to smile again, just a small one that came from being flattered. It gave Pippy hope and she stuck out her hand, “I’m Pippy.”

 

“Tara. Well, Tara Milly Izikoff. Sorry, weird thing my parents taught is it’s polite to give your whole name,” Tara rolled her eyes like she was indifferent to the engrained habit. She shook Pippy’s hand with the one not holding the twenty dollar bill and then asked, “So are you okay?”

 

“I am.” Pippy nodded and then made a face, “I was just having the worst kind of day, you know? I could use a drink right about now which was where I was heading and…I could use some company.” Rosie wasn’t going to be happy with her if she bailed on him but once she explained it to him he’d probably just smirk at her and tell her to have a safe night.

 

Tara hesitated and Pippy’s hopes fell for just a second before Tara straightened her back and then nodded, “So long as there’s Chardonnay I could go for it.”

 

“Oooo, my girl’s got some expensive taste.” Pippy teased, the title falling off her lips with ease and Tara ducked her head to hide the reddening in her cheeks.

 

“Maybe I should just say I’ve got taste.” Tara said at last, sneaking a peek back at Pippy who laughed.

 

“Okay, okay,” Pippy bumped into her playfully, “I see this is going to be a good night.”

 

Tara tucked a strand of hair back behind her ears just as a cab pulled up, “This is the one I ordered,” She explained, “I think it’s safe to say we can share it.” She slid into the backseat and looked up at Pippy who stepped into the cab just a bit behind her.

 

“I still don’t have my wallet though,” Pippy frowned at the realization, she was going to have to cancel all her calls and maybe this wouldn’t be the best time for a date.

 

Tara waved off her concern about that, “You can pay next time.”

 

Pippy immediately winked, “How about for breakfast tomorrow.” Tara’s flush was so red that Pippy couldn’t hold in her snickers, “Sorry, we can take it slow. Your pacing, I promise.” She watched Tara relax slowly and then Tara’s hands brushed her in the seat between them and remained there. She had a feeling that all of this was new for Tara and it was taking all of her courage just to do this. In reply Pippy pressed her fingers against Tara’s gently.

 

She leaned back and then took advantage of the silence to make a few calls to banks and by the time she was done Tara seemed more relaxed as well.

 

Pippy glanced over at her from the corner of her eyes and smiled, if the rest of her luck held through today like it had with Tara then maybe she wouldn’t be needing to dream about a woman out there for her. Maybe she’d have found her after all.

 

 


End file.
